Many identification systems are known in the art. In some cases, a photograph of a subject or his fingerprint pattern is affixed to an identification card. In other approaches, various methods are employed for storing image or password information in a magnetic stripe or in an optically encoded image or pattern, which is physically part of the identification card. Still other approaches utilize a “smart card” having its own semiconductor memory capability for information storage.                U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,922 (Wang) discloses an electronic transaction system for completing a transaction request at a point-of-sale terminal using a portable electronic authorization device carried by a user. The device first receives digital data representing the transaction request. The electronic authorization device provides information to the user regarding an ability to approve the transaction request. When the user approves the transaction, the electronic authorization device receives additional data representing the electronic service authorization token.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,349 (Aditham et at.) Discloses a system for authenticating remote users in a distributed environment. A token is initially issued to a remote user once a security mechanism initially can determine that the remote user is who he claims to be. Thereafter, a connection between a remote user and an application server requires the application server to first verify that a token associated with a connection request was issued by the security mechanism. If the token associated with the connection call was issued by the security mechanism, the remote user is connected to the application server.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,055 (Houvener, et al.) Discloses a system for processing a financial instrument other than cash. A customer at a point of identification terminal initially submits the instrument—perhaps a check. The checking account number is communicated to a remote database containing digital photographic images of authorized users of checking accounts. The remote database is searched and any digital photographic images associated with the checking account number are transmitted to the point of identification terminal. The images are displayed and compared to the physical appearance of the customer. The on-site employee then submits determines if at least one of the displayed digital matches the appearance of the person initiating the transaction. The transaction data is then stored as a transaction record.        
While a written signature is still regarded as the preferred way for a person to convey approval and a legal commitment, there still remains a need to confirm absolutely that can assure that the person signing is the person authorized to make a commitment.
Also, text-capture devices having the general shape of a stylus are now commercially available. These devices track the movement of the point of a wireless pen to recreate any text that is written upon any surface. Authentication of the writer's identity is needed to enable only the person who generated the text to have access to the text.
What is needed is a system that captures a digital signature (which is the international standard of identification) at the same time that the electronic signature (the written text) is captured, the combined signature being irrefutable.